The invention relates to a sensor arrangement, a machine with a sensor arrangement, and a method for producing a sensor arrangement.
A sensor arrangement usually comprises a sensor, which is placed at a measuring point.
Document DE 29916849 U1 describes a fastening device for a sensor having a housing and a cable. The sensor is created as an optoelectronic sensor and is inserted into a fastening part. The fastening part is placed on a console with two fastening screws. The housing of the sensor is clamped in place by manipulating the fastening screws.